Arcadius/Cade
Summary Arcadius, better known as Cade, was a recurring character and an antagonist in the eighth season of The Vampire Diaries. He was the world's first psychic who in death came to be known as the Devil and creator of Hell. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-C physically, at least 9-A with Hellfire Manipulation, Unknown with other powers Name: Arcadius, Cade, The Devil Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Male Age: 4200+ Classification: Psychic, The Devil, Ruler of Hell Powers and Abilities: Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 8), Illusion Creation, Pain Manipulation (Made Damon feel as he was stuck into Hell, Kai Parker explained that Cade would come to visit him and torture him some days and described him as torture incarnate), Memory Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation (Seline stated that Hell was the psychic imprint of Cade's death which allows him to control his own Hellfire), Biological Manipulation (Killed two men at the Mystic Grill with this power), Pocket Reality Creation (Created Hell with a psychic blast), Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, (Stated to have altered the very cycle of life and death by creating Hell), Power Bestowal and Removal (Gave immortality to Sybil and Seline, turning them into Sirens, and removed it later), Durability Negation (Via Hellfire Manipulation and other powers), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb dark souls into his dimension and feed on them, has complete control over the souls of the wicked and can force them to go to Hell after their death such as he did with Georgie. Also has the ability to release souls from Hell, upon his own volition like he did with Kai), Immunity to Fire Manipulation and Heart Extraction (Demonstrated it against Damon), Resurrection (Can resurrect people like he did with Kai. Resurrected himself when the Bell rang elevel times), Dimensional Travel (His psychic powers allow him to travel between Hell, Earth and Limbo at will even after his resurrection), Teleportation Attack Potency: Human level | Street level physically (Beat a human Stefan with ease and made him bleed), at least Small Building level with Hellfire Manipulation (Can kill beings like vampires or sirens by incinerating them with a simple gesture or a thought), Unknown with other powers (His death made him created his own psychic dimension, which is described as worldwide by Seline and Sybil, with a unique and extremely powerful psychic blast. One of the most, if not the most powerful being in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals's verse which should make him at least comparable to Qetsiyah and Inadu) Speed: Normal Human | Unknown, higher with Teleportation Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Street Class Durability: Human level | Unknown '(Immortality makes him hard to kill) 'Stamina: Average Human | Likely limitless (due to his immortality) Range: Standard melee range, far higher with his powers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Human weaknesses | The Mawxell Bell can interrupt his psychic powers and let him weaker by causing psychic pain to him, the dagger made of his bones is the only thing that can kill him Key: Human/Psychic | Resurrected Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hellfire Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Psychics Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Biology Users Category:Pain Users Category:Telepaths Category:Life and Death Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Memory Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters